


Hathor's Blessing

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Klance Au/Crossover [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Artifacts (Warehouse 13), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Donmar Warehouse, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: On a mission to Detroit for Warehouse 13 in search of the perpetrator of mysterious deaths, passion breaks out between Lance and Keith. All at the behest of Hathor.[...]Lance obliged "Keith and I had just lost our main suspect and we were in a dead-end. Keith was furious. So, I took him to a bar to distract him. I didn't plan on drinking. You know that I can't handle alcohol. I just wanted to relax, talk to the locals, find out something ... Too bad it worked a little too well.""What do you mean?"“At some point, I started to feel lighter, as if my mind had emptied. I saw Keith next to me and I thought wow, he's fantastic. It wasn't the only thought ... there were others ... way less chaste." Lance blushed in admitting it.Hunk took his sweet time before replying "Are you saying you had sexual thoughts about Keith? All of sudden?""I know. And the worst part is that he had them too. At a certain point, he told me he wanted to fuck me. So, I said, well, what are we still doing here? ""Wait ... it means ..."Lance groaned. "Yes. We had sex."
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Au/Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850479
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Hathor's Blessing

Hunk was annoyed.   
First, he had to work alone on a very important project while Pidge was in the hospital due to the accident with the battery of Alessandro Volta. Then, he hadn't slept decently in days. Finally, Shay was in China with Allura and Romelle to visit Warehouse 14.   
He was stressed.  
Moreover, Lance was hiding in his lab since he returned from his mission with Keith and he was feeling the need to touch everything. He had already risking dying by electrocution a couple of time since Hunk decided to give him sanctuary.

"What happened?" Hunk said after his friend had almost dropped an artifact sent from China. _Again_.   
“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "   
“Lance, I've known you since you were in diapers. Something is bothering you "   
" It's not true! I just want to spend some time with my best friend!" Lance protested  
Hunk raised an eyebrow at him "You don't even know what I'm working on."   
"A radio?"   
"No."   
"A TV?"   
"No." 

"Then it's a ..."   
Hunk interrupted him "It's useless, you don't know. You have been here for a week to avoid Keith. "   
"I'm not avoiding Keith!"  
"No?"  
"Not at all."  
"Excellent, then. He just asked me where you were hiding. Shiro gave you a new mission but he can't find y.."  
Lance interrupted "A mission? He and I? Alone? When? Why didn't you tell me anything? I can't go with him, we should share a room and ... damn it! "  
Hunk gave him an eloquent look.  
"Do you still deny that you're avoiding him?"  
"No ..." Lance admitted, shrugging.

"What happened?" Hunk asked. "You were finally working well together. "  
"It's complicated."  
“Well, now we're here. Alright, spit it out."  
Lance sighed. "Do you remember how Keith and I last week investigated those strange deaths in Detroit?"  
Hunk nodded.   
"Bad story. Charred corpses. No link between the victims. Except that hey had all booked a room in the same motel.”  
“Keith and I also booked a room there to investigate. We thought the owner was involved."  
"Then you found him dead with his lover."  
Lance scrunched his nose "Yeah. It was disgusting. "  
"One of the reasons I'll never work with you."  
" You always had a weak stomach."  
"Just keep talking," Hunk urged him.  
Lance obliged "Keith and I had just lost our main suspect and we were in a dead-end. Keith was furious. So, I took him to a bar to distract him. I didn't plan on drinking. You know that I can't handle alcohol. I just wanted to relax, talk to the locals, find out something ... Too bad it worked a little too well. "  
"What do you mean?"  
“At some point, I started to feel lighter, as if my mind had emptied. I saw Keith next to me and I thought _wow, he's fantastic_. "  
"It wasn't the only thought ... there were others ... way less chaste." Lance blushed in admitting it.   
Hunk took his sweet time before replying. "Are you saying you had sexual thoughts about Keith? All of sudden?"   
"I know. And the worst part is that he had them too. At a certain point, he told me he wanted to fuck me. So, I said, _well, what are we still doing here_? "   
"Wait ... it means ..."   
Lance groaned. "Yes. We had sex."   
He still felt like burning at the memory.

_As soon as they got back into Keith's room, Lance pushed him against the nearest wall and start kissing him.  
_ _He completely took Keith by surprise, making him gasp, opening his mouth to allow Lance's tongue inside. He nibbled onto Lance bottom lip, sucking hard._  
_When Lance moaned into the kiss, his grasp shaking, Keith didn't waste any more time to straddle him  
_ _Lance tangled his fingers in Keith's raven locks, dragging him into another kiss. He gasped, feeling Keith's breath and teeth onto his throat._  
_It was over too soon. Lance huffed in protest in seeing Keith pulling away, even if only to discard their shirts, his hands soon back to roam onto Lance's torso. He grabs him with enough strength to drag him across the room and shove him onto the mattress._  
_He straddled Lance, pinning his wrists high above his head, coming down to suck yet another mark on the tender skin of Lance's neck, nipping at his collarbone.  
_ _He kissed and sucked, as his hand slid down Lance's slim waist until it found his way into Lance's pants. He cupped his cock through the fabric, feeling how hard it was already. It was hot and throbbing when he curled his long fingers around it, stroking from root to tip. He brushed his thumb over the slid, even pressing maddeningly, dwelling in Lance's moans of pleasure, until he came, spilling all over Keith's palm_

 _“You want more?” asked Keith.  
_ _“Yes …”  
_ _It all Keith needed to take Lance's cock out his pants. He ducked forward, licking a deliberate stripe along the straining length._  
_Lance's hips bucked, but Keith holds kept him pinned firmly in place. He let him no escape as his tongue swiped flat over his straining cock, before teasing more firmly along the slit. Lance whole body shakes in pleasure. He has never felt so good.  
_ _“Keith…”  
_ _Keith moved away from his cock just before he could come.  
_ _Lance moaned.  
_ _A dry hand caressed his ass, warm grip holding and spreading him so that slick, blunt fingertips can trace the sensitive skin between his cheeks. Lance gasped as one finger circled his entrance, dragging over his hole, teasing him.  
_ _"You are so beautiful, Lance. I want to hear you scream ..."_

  
"Lance!"  
Hunk's voice brought him back to reality.  
"Sorry, I got distracted."   
"Ok, skip the part where you have sex. "   
“The next morning, I woke up first and when I realized what we had done, I ran away. I took my clothes and went back to my room. I noticed a statue at the end of the corridor, ugly as death and sparkling. Literally. It looked like a lamp. I sent a message to Pidge, asking if she knew what the heck it was. She answers me, _ah, you have found Cleopatra's ido_ l. "  
Hunk made a strangled sound. 

Cleopatra's idol was a 1.30m tall statue of Hathor. It was said to have helped Cleopatra to seduce Caesar and Marco Antonio.   
It was a legend.   
"Cleopatra's idol? It disappeared after the Roman conquest of Egypt! - Hunk exclaimed, shocked. " How did it get to America? "   
"I have no idea. I only know it was responsible for the deaths. According to Pidge, the idol burned the victims because they were heretics or whatever that meant. I hung up, woke up Keith, said what I had found out ... and that's it. We didn't talk about what had happened. "  
"Why?"  
"What was I supposed to tell him? _We spent a nice night but it would never have happened if there hadn't been that damned idol. Friends like before?_ I was not in me. I had no inhibitory brakes. "  
"But you wanted it? Before the idol made you do it. "   
Lance sighed. "I think so. Dude, it's all messed up. I feel too many things all together. It was nice, but we were both under a spell or any devilry did that thing to us. I wanted to be much closer to him. Who wouldn't want it? The boy is a wet dream that walks. But I don't know if he wanted. Do you understand?" 

"That's idiocy."   
Lance jumped. Keith entered the laboratory, furious as he had never seen him.  
"Would you have avoided me because you thought I didn't want to have sex with you?"   
"Yes?"  
"Lance, have you at least listened to Pidge's explanation about Cleopatra's idol skills?" Keith asked.  
Lance shook his head.   
"Before ending in Cleopatra's hands, the idol belonged to the temple of Hathor in Dendera" Keith explained. "The priestesses used to bring the offerings from the future spouses to guarantee love and happiness to the couple. Cleopatra took it from the temple to seduce Caesar and help her conquer the throne. Thanks to her, the nature of the idol became more sensual ... "  
"Forcing people to go to bed together," Lance finished.

Keith snorted. "The idol doesn't force people to do anything. The victims were lovers, but they had offended Hathor by not offering her to enjoy the pleasures of life. This is why they were punished. "   
"But we aren't dead."  
"Because you made the offer."   
"What?"   
"When we got to the motel, you stumbled upon the suitcase of a customer who was leaving and you lost coins from your pocket," Keith reminded him.   
"Those coins fell in front of the idol. He believed they were an offer and accepted them. He liked and wanted to share his gifts with you."   
A flash of realization through Lance's gaze: "So that evening at the bar ..."   
"It was the power of the idol. But it didn't make you feel anything that wasn't already there. According to Pidge, he acted by releasing your inhibitions so that you could freely embrace your desire. It led you to the person you wanted most ... and who reciprocated." Keith blushed. And Lance was pretty sure he was blushing too.  
"If it means what I think ... do you love me?" he asked hesitantly.

"With all my heart."   
Lance swallowed. He started gesturing, not knowing what to say. Hunk sighed.   
“Okay, better if I leave you alone. You have a lot to talk about and I still have work to do. "   
He took his things and headed for the exit. Before opening the door, he gave Keith a serious look. "If it ends as I think, break his heart and I'll send you against Rover. "  
"I would never do that."   
Satisfied with the answer, Hunk left, hoping with all his might the clarification between those two did not involve anything more physical. His laboratory wouldn't have survived.

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language.  
> \- Thanks Gwen-chan . You are a great beta
> 
> \- Here if someone is interested in any contest 
> 
> https://mylifeisfruk4ever.tumblr.com/post/622244915336937472/red-contest-klance-prompts-write-an-m-fanfiction


End file.
